Memórias de um Passado
by Gabi Black
Summary: Os Marotos se conhecem, crescem juntos e tem seus destinos traçados pelo terrível ataque de Voldemor aos Potter. Mas e o outro lado da história? E as partes que Harry nunca soube? Você pode saber!


Memórias de um Passado  
  
Capítulo 1 - Ano Letivo  
  
Era tarde do trigésimo primeiro dia de Agosto e a rua Blanchett parecia levemente calma, apesar do calor estridente. Uma garota de uns onze anos, de pele branca, cabelos acaju e olhos verdes estava deitada de bruços numa cama almofadada, escrevendo em seu diário. Não pareceu notar a garota esquelética que entrou no quarto e que a olhou de modo assustador. Lily Evans estava absorta em seu texto para reparar qualquer coisa ao seu redor.  
  
Mamãe mandou perguntar se você arrumou suas coisas - a garota esquelética perguntou. Lily apenas a olhou rapidamente e assentiu com a cabeça - E se você checou tudo! Checou? - a garota insistiu, quando Lily não respondeu. Chequei, ok!? - Lily finalmente falou. Tinha uma voz leve e calma, mas com uma certa irritação. Não queria incomodá-la, esquisita! - a garota bradou Você está com inveja, Petúnia! Inveja de ser esquisita? Não muito obrigada! - Petúnia apenas deu as costas e saiu. Lily a ouviu descer as escadas de madeira.  
  
Ela era a irmã mais velha de Lily, Petúnia, que namorava um garoto robusto da rua. Lily o odiava por ser mesquinho e metido - mas Petúnia dizia que a irmã não o conhecia para julgá-lo daquela forma. A garota voltou a escrever em seu diário.  
  
" Mais maravilhoso do que ter ido com minha mãe ao Beco Diagonal, uma viela escondida do mundo 'trouxa' como eles chamam aqueles que não sabem sobre magia, é finalmente ir para Hogwarts. Falta apenas um dia. Mais um dia que terei que agüentar minha irmã chata, e seu namorado gordo e esquisito. Ela odeia o fato de eu ter recebido poderes e ela não. Aposto que é esse o motivo por me odiar tanto. Acho que nunca me perdoou por ter quase feito sua cama levitar até a janela, quando usei meus poderes pela primeira vez. De qualquer forma, meus pais pediram para que não contássemos a ninguém... óbvio aquele idiota do Dursley já sabe... aposto que ela contou assim que todos descobriram que eu era bruxa... "  
  
Lily! - a garota parou de escrever quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe escada abaixo. Sim? - ela berrou de volta Venha comer alguma coisa! Já estou indo - a garota voltou a berrar.  
  
Enquanto isso, num outro canto da cidade, um garoto alto, de cabelos escuros e desgrenhados, que usava óculos, fechava o cadeado em seu malão. Sua casa era muito esquisita, se comparada às casas normais. Não havia televisão; as fotos dos retratos pelas paredes se moviam, e algumas vezes as pessoas dentro destes andavam de uma moldura à outra; os jornais e revistas eram todos entregues por corujas cinzas que carregavam junto a si um bolso onde deveriam ser colocadas as moedas para o pagamento da entrega; a cozinha se limpava sozinha e ao horário do almoço as coisas voavam de um lado ao outro - enfim, era uma casa mágica. James Potter morava ali desde que se conhecia por gente. E assim foi com seu pai, e consequentemente com seu avô. A casa havia passado de geração para geração e era uma das mais antigas do Mundo Mágico. Não era alvo de olhares furtivos na rua, pois ficava entre o número 512 e o 514 da rua Loffgreen. Viam a casa unicamente aqueles que sabiam da existência dela, assim como a maioria das casas pertencentes a famílias bruxas. O garoto atravessou o quarto e pegou uma gaiola que continha uma bela coruja preta.  
  
Vamos Carmim, hora de ficar na sala - ele sussurrou para o animal que piou como resposta  
  
O garoto apanhou seu malão e o arrastou por todo o quarto até sair para o corredor. A gaiola com a coruja tremia em cima do malão conforme este era arrastado pela casa. Com muito esforço, James desceu as escadas (teve que trazer a gaiola para baixo primeiro) e depositou tudo na sala. Arrumou seus óculos no rosto.  
  
Tudo pronto para amanhã, querido? - perguntou sua mãe, uma mulher magra, de cabelos igualmente escuros e curtos na porta da cozinha. Acho que sim! - James respondeu - Como é lá, mamãe? Não sei, querido! Estudei em Beauxbatons. Pergunte a seu pai quando ele voltar do Ministério!  
  
O garoto se arrastou desanimado pela sala e subiu novamente para seu quarto. Queria checar se não estava esquecendo nada. Depois desceu novamente e sentou no sofá da sala, à espera do pai.  
  
O dia primeiro de Setembro mal amanhecera e Lily já estava em pé e vestida. Sua mãe preparava o café da manhã com muita pressa.  
  
Vamos, coma logo pois ainda quero passar no shopping depois que deixarmos você na Estação King's Cross. Estou vendo aqui... - o pai de Lily falou enquanto lia e relia a carta de aceitação da garota - ... não me recordo da plataforma 9 ¼. Hmm... realmente... não há uma plataforma 9 ¼! - Petunia debochou - Há a Plataforma 9 e a 10... nem mais nem menos! Mas aqui está dizendo, bem claramente, 'Plataforma 9 ¼' - seu pai mostrou no pedaço de pergaminho É coisa de esquisito... - Petunia suspirou brincando com o leite de seu copo Esquisito é o seu cabelo, sua girafa giganta! - Lily sibilou para a irmã de forma que apenas ela ouvira. Cala a boca, pirralha! - Petunia respondeu da mesma forma. A Plataforma está lá apenas para aqueles que podem usá-la - Lily explicou - Li em um dos livros que comprei no Diagon Alley... acho que era 'Hogwarts, uma história'. Que Portal, que eu nunca vi? - Petunia debochou novamente Não sei - Lily respondeu timidamente, mas depois acrescentou - Não está escrito no livro, mas se eu sou bruxa, poderei ver! E você nunca viu, porque não é bruxa! - Lily riu da cara da irmã  
  
Logo depois de abastecer o carro com uma enorme bolsa cheia de roupas e livros, Lily e seus pais seguiram para o centro de Londres, onde ficava a estação de trem da cidade. Estacionaram em um local próprio para desembarque de carros e bagagens, onde puderam colocar as coisas de Lily em um carrinho. A mãe de Lily beijou a bochecha da filha e a pediu para se comportar, seu pai a beijou na outra bochecha, e acenou antes de entrar no carro. Lily estava só. A garota entrou na estação, em meio à multidão de executivos e turistas. Caminhou até a plataforma 9, onde pode observar apenas um enorme pilar separando esta da 10. Olhou à sua volta. Não havia ninguém a olhando, e tampouco um portal que coincidisse com a descrição do livro.  
  
Que ótimo! - ela suspirou chateada - Onde fica essa droga de Portal?  
  
Logo um garoto parou ao seu lado. Ele estava tão sozinho quanto ela. Em seu carrinho, havia um malão enorme e uma gaiola com uma coruja preta. O garoto olhou à volta (Lily desviou o olhar dele, nesse momento) e depois fez uma coisa impressionante aos olhos de uma pessoa comum: atravessou o pilar. Por um momento a garota piscou. Olhou para os lados para se certificar que alguém mais havia visto aquilo, mas todos pareciam estar agindo normalmente. A garota olhou para o pilar novamente; e depois à sua volta.  
  
Oh... aí está! - ela suspirou - Aqui vai!  
  
Ela fechou os olhos com força. Correu até o pilar e pouco antes de alcançá- lo entreabriu os olhos. Uma luz ofuscou sua visão, e quando deu por si já estava do outro lado. Um trem vermelho estava parado na plataforma, e podia ser lido 'Expresso de Hogwarts' em letras grandes e douradas. Lily ainda olhou para trás e viu, como se fosse um quadro, o outro lado do pilar. As pessoas passavam com pressa em direção a plataforma nove, sem notá-lo. Depois olhou pra si mesma, como se quisesse checar que estava bem. Parecia que sim.  
  
Bem... cá estou! - ela olhou novamente para o trem parado na plataforma e as inúmeras pessoas dentro e fora deste.  
  
Viu algumas garotas conversando com os pais, alguns mais à diante vestindo vestes estranhas de bruxos (obviamente ela não sabia como eram as vestes de bruxo até ter ido ao Diagon Alley); alguns alunos mais velhos usando capas compridas, cada um com um emblema diferente. Uns usavam um emblema com um leão, outros uma águia... na verdade havia quatro tipos de emblema, pelo que Lily pode contar. Sabia que os alunos eram separados por casas na escola por sua personalidade. Ela também já sabia que eram quatro emblemas diferentes, pois havia lido em seu livro, mas contou mesmo assim - talvez para checar. Avistou o mesmo garoto que entrara antes dela pelo portal. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e usava óculos. O garoto subiu no último vagão do trem com seu malão. Ela o seguiu e fez o mesmo com sua bagagem. Parou no segundo degrau da porta e empurrou sua bolsa, que não queria subir de maneira alguma.  
  
Precisa de ajuda? - o garoto perguntou no corredor, ao vê-la Acho que sim - ela disse afobada - Por favor!  
  
James puxou o malão por um lado enquanto a garota empurrava pelo outro. Por fim conseguiram subir tudo para o trem.  
  
Obrigada! - ela sorriu. Sou James Potter, e você? - disse chacoalhando os cabelos e arrumando os óculos. Lily Evans. - ela respondeu Não conheço sua família... são de onde? De Londres! - voltou a dizer. Não são bruxos, então, são? Não! Sou a única - disse empurrando sua bolsa com os pés pelo corredor, enquanto o garoto a acompanhava na frente, puxando a outra ponta. Ah, imaginava! Conheço todas as famílias bruxas! Minha família é muito antiga, sabe!? Acho que é meio importante! Ah, sim - Lily o olhou com desdém - Obrigada pela ajuda, posso me virar sozinha agora! De nada - respondeu o garoto, jogando os cabelos para trás - Se precisar de qualquer coisa... minha cabine é aquela - apontou uma cabine logo ao lado deles. Ah, claro! - sorriu falsamente - Não acho que vou precisar - pensou para si mesma.  
  
Lily continuou chutando sua bolsa até a penúltima cabine. Puxou a porta de correr e entrou. Foi muito difícil conseguir colocar suas coisas no bagageiro, mas depois de muito esforço, a mala parou de cair de lá. Ela se sentou no banco e abriu o vidro da cabine para entrar um pouco de ar. Alguns minutos se passaram e um novo garoto apareceu na porta da cabine de Lily. Tinha cabelos escuros que caíam atraentemente nos olhos. Ele a olhou com desdém antes de perguntar:  
  
Quem é você? Lily Evans, e você? - a garota não gostou de seu olhar mas sorriu mesmo assim. O garoto a olhou sério. Esta cabine é minha! - ele voltou a dizer Como? - ela o olhou incrédula Esta cabine é minha! Sai! - ele repetiu. Desde quando? - ela se irritou. Desde o dia que marquei com meus amigos! - ele respondeu Então você terá que desmarcar - ela sibilou - Não tem nome nenhum na porta, tem? Não! Mas é pra cá que eles virão! Então eles terão que dar a volta, assim como você vai fazer agorinha mesmo! - ela respondeu. Não saio daqui! Saia você! Não! Eu cheguei primeiro! - ela cruzou os braços Que que foi, Black? - uma garota de cabelos castanhos compridos, lisos e levemente enrolados nas pontas apareceu ao seu lado. Ela tinha enormes olhos azuis. Nada da sua conta Alysson, pode saindo! Agora é da minha conta, sim! - a garota voltou a responder - Saiba que você está se metendo com minha amiga... - a garota hesitou e olhou para Lily. Lily Evans - Lily respondeu. Isso... você está se metendo com minha amiga Lily, aqui! Mande sua amiguinha sair de minha cabine! - o garoto se revoltou. Pra quê? Pra você encontrar com o Lupin e ficar armando seus planos bestas de como levantar a saia das meninas? Não - disse falsamente indignado. Então cai fora, Black - a garota bradou.  
  
O menino olhou para Lily, depois olhou para a garota ao seu lado e saiu irritado. A menina riu e voltou-se para Lily.  
  
Sou Jude Alysson - ela sorriu amigavelmente - não dê bola para Sirius Black. Ele e a família dele são um bando de idiotas! Não dei muita bola! - Lily respondeu Então, posso me sentar aqui? Pro caso daquele babaca voltar... Claro! - Lily sorriu Ajuda aqui - Jude apontou sua mala  
  
As duas puxaram o malão para cima, e o levantaram até o bagageiro. Cansadas, afundaram no banco.  
  
Então... sua família é bruxa? - Lily perguntou com entusiasmo Ah, sim! Porque, a sua não é? Não! - Lily respondeu timidamente - Apenas eu! Ah... não se preocupe! Muitos trouxas se saem muito bem nas escolas bruxas! Espero que sim - Lily sorriu Mas você já está se saindo muito bem - Jude a olhou curiosa - Já deu um 'chega-pra-lá' no Black! - a menina riu Ah, sim! - Lily também riu, quase no mesmo instante que a cabine voltou a abrir. Olá Jude! - uma garota loira de olhos verdes enfiou a cabeça na cabine - Te procurei por todos os lados. Ah, olá! - disse quando avistou Lily Noa, esta é Lily... me desculpe, qual é seu sobrenome? Evans! - Lily respondeu Ah, sim! E esta é Noa Wayne. Ela faz muito sucesso entre os meninos, mas não dá bola para nenhum e é ótima conselheira amorosa! - Jude apresentou - Pro caso de você precisar, claro - a garota acrescentou rapidamente. Ah... sim! - Lily sorriu para a garota que sustentou o peso de sua mala sozinha até o bagageiro. Que estranho... nenhum sinal de Black e Lupin! - Noa disse assim que se sentou ao lado de Jude Pois saiba que mal a Lily ingressou pro mundo da magia, o Black já a atormentou! - Jude falou. Logo vi que eles não iam deixar barato! - Noa suspirou Você também os conhece? - Lily perguntou para a garota loira Ah - Noa riu - Quem não conhece esses dois... Sempre aprontando, sempre assustando as garotas, sempre querendo nos irritar... esse é o grupinho deles! Mas deixe estar - Noa falou - Nós ainda nos vingaremos muito bem pelo que ele fez com você! Mas... ele só disse... - Lily começou mas foi logo cortada Independente do que tenha sido... sempre virá mais coisa! - Jude falou no mesmo instante que Noa ia falar, provavelmente a mesma coisa - entenda bem, cara Lily... a família de Black é tão pior quanto o próprio... são contra pessoas que não possuem família bruxa. Os chamados - Noa baixou o tom de voz e olhou para Jude antes de falar - 'Sangue-ruins' Eu sei o que são! - Lily falou Pois bem! É um completo preconceito, obviamente, pois foi comprovado que todas as famílias bruxas já tiveram um trouxa... provavelmente o primeiro membro da árvore genealógica - Jude continuou - Mas de qualquer forma... ele é um incompetente que se aproveita de todas as garotinhas que ele conhece. E a família de Lupin é muito esquisita. Todos são muito simpáticos, mas parece que escondem alguma coisa, sabe? Como um segredo de família ou algo assim... e o Lupin... de vez em quando surge com uma doença misteriosa e some por um tempo... Acho que nem o Black sabe o que ele tem. Nossa... então em que ano vocês estão? - Lily olhou curiosa Em Hogwarts? - Noa perguntou - Ah, é nosso primeiro ano. Mas... e vocês os conhecem tão bem... Ah claro - Jude suspirou - No mundo da Magia, todas as famílias se conhecem, sabe? E sempre surgem reuniões e coisas assim... conhecemos aqueles infelizes a tanto tempo que nem lembramos. Então vocês devem conhecer um idiota que me ajudou com a bagagem... é... - Lily pensou por um momento - hmm... tão atrevido e metido... ah, sim! James alguma-coisa! O Potter? - Jude e Noa perguntaram juntas Sim... é isso mesmo - Lily assentiu Ah, bem... o Potter é mesmo um idiota. Ele sempre quer aparecer, sabe!? Por isso vive brigando com o Black... parece que eles querem disputar fama ou algo assim... eles se odeiam, sabe!? - Noa falou  
  
O expresso começou a andar e as duas garotas sentadas na frente de Lily  
se penduraram na janela para acenar para os familiares. Depois voltaram a  
se sentar. No mesmo instante a porta da cabine se abriu pela quarta vez.  
Desta vez, surgiu uma garota muito parecida com Jude. Ela tinha cabelos  
igualmente lisos com leves cachos nas pontas e muito escuros, mas seus  
olhos eram castanho-claros.  
  
Ah... Fee... começamos a nos preocupar! - Noa falou quando viu a menina Ah... desculpem... problemas no café da manhã! - a garota respondeu - Me ajudem aqui...  
  
Lily gostou da menina. Assim que entrou e arrumou a mala com a ajuda das outras duas, se sentou ao lado de Lily e a olhou pausadamente.  
  
Oi! - ela disse - sou Fionne Lancasttle e você? Lily Evans - disse pela terceira vez. Prazer, Lily Evans! - Fionne sorriu - Me chame de Fee, sim? Você e Jude são... irmãs? - Lily perguntou Não - Fee sorriu - Mas todo mundo acha que somos!  
  
A porta se abriu pela quarta vez. Um garoto de óculos, magro e com aparência levemente doente sorriu para as meninas.  
  
Ah - Noa o olhou surpresa - O Black não está aqui! Percebi - o garoto falou. Seus cabelos levemente dourados caíram na frente dos óculos e ele os jogou ara trás - Alguém sabe me dizer pra onde ele foi? Não sabemos, Remo! - Noa voltou a responder, sorrindo de modo muito falso. Bem...obrigada então! - disse dando as costas e fechando a porta atrás dele. Este era o Lupin - Jude explicou à Lily Ah sim! - Lily sorriu - Mas ele não parece nem um pouco irritante, como o amigo! Ah, ele não é! - Jude explicou - Mas se ele está com Black, então não gostamos dele! - Jude olhou para Fee e perguntou - E você estava dizendo que teve problemas no café? Ah, isso mesmo! Acreditem vocês - ela começou com uma voz indignada - que aquele babaca do Black mandou uma coruja idiota perguntando se eu não poderia apenas 'não ir' para Hogwarts. Haa... não acredito - Noa riu - É mesmo muita cara de pau. Pois é... mas de qualquer forma, desde que ele não esteja na mesma casa que eu, está ótimo! Vocês querem ir para qual? - Lily perguntou Ah, qualquer uma que não seja a Sonserina ou a Lufa-Lufa. - Noa respondeu Pra mim qualquer uma que não seja a Sonserina está ótimo - Fee sorriu - Quem sabe o Black não vai pra lá!  
  
A conversa acabou quando uma moça loira bateu à porta empurrando um carrinho cheio de comida. A maioria era porcaria, pensou Lily, como doces e bolos.  
  
Hmm... quero alguns destes... destes... ah - Jude apontou um saquinho de balas sortidas - E feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! E eu quero alguns sapinhos... - Noa pediu Hmm... só quero bolo de caldeirão - Fee falou E você, querida? - a moça perguntou olhando para Lily Eu? Bem... eu... não sei... Ah, pode deixar, ela vai querer um pacote de feijõezinhos, uns sapinhos e alguns Snap Explosivos, ali! - Jude falou  
  
A mulher cobrou todas as garotas e saiu. Noa, Jude e Fee ficaram impressionadas com a quantidade de dinheiro que Lily carregava.  
  
Escuta, você devia ter deixado algum no Gringotes! - Fee aconselhou Ah... aquele banco cheio de anõezinhos? - Lily perguntou ingenuamente Gnomos! - as três falaram em coro Não chame eles de anões... nunca. Eles podem sumir com seu dinheiro assim - Noa disse estalando os dedos Ah... Bem, papai não quis abrir uma conta pra mim... só trocou as libras pelas moedas que vocês usam - Lily suspirou e abriu seu pacote de feijõezinhos - O que são estes? Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores - Fee falou Sim... mas o que são? - Lily perguntou Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores - Noa repetiu Tá... eu entendi... e? - Lily voltou a perguntar. Jude tirou um de tom escuro de seu pacote e mostrou Está vendo este aqui? É um feijãozinho... e pode ter qualquer sabor - jogou na boca e logo torceu a cara - IECA... borracha queimada! Argh - as outras gemeram Coma um! - Jude apontou o saquinho na mão de Lily. A garota pegou um feijãozinho rosado, olhou desconfiada e colocou na boca. Logo sentiu um sabor muito prazeroso. Hmm... acho que é tuti-fruti! - ela falou QUÊ? - Jude e Noa se entreolharam pasmas N-I-N-G-U-É-M tira o de tuti-fruti! - Fee gaguejou - Que sorte, Lily! Hmmm e então? Que gosto tem? - Noa perguntou curiosa Gosto de tuti-fruti... - Lily falou - Vocês não sabem?  
  
As três se olharam timidamente e negaram com a cabeça.  
  
Bem... então comam um destes... - Lily tirou três chicletes dos bolsos da blusa - São chicletes... do mundo... Trouxa.  
  
As três olharam a bala em suas mãos tão desconfiadas quanto Lily ficou ao ver o feijãozinho. Elas cheiraram o doce e depois abriram o plástico em volta dele.  
  
Isto... não vai me matar, ou me fazer flutuar, ou algo assim... vai? - Noa perguntou apreensiva Não - Lily riu  
  
As três colocaram o doce na boca e mastigaram. Logo sorriram para Lily.  
  
Ah... então isto é tuti-fruti? - Jude perguntou Sim! - Lily assentiu Hmm... que delícia... tem mais destes aí com você? - Noa perguntou Não... mas posso pedir para meus pais me mandarem alguns! AH, peça, por favor - Fee suplicou - Parecem os chicletes de pimenta que mamãe compra para mim... mas não tem gosto de pimenta... É lógico, né? - Jude zombou - É de tuti-fruti!  
  
Lily riu. Pegou outro feijãozinho, desta vez de um tom bem claro, e colocou na boca. Logo seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela guspiu a bala na mão.  
  
Ieca... - ela choramingou - Que gosto de vômito.  
  
As garotas desataram a rir e não pararam por um bom tempo. A viagem prosseguiu cheia de conversas e risadas. Logo as torrinhas de Hogwarts já podiam ser vistas da janela da cabine.  
  
Vejam - Noa apontou abobada É Hogwarts - Jude gaguejou  
  
O Castelo era cheio de janelas e torres e brilhava conforme o trem se movia. O Expresso foi diminuindo a velocidade até finalmente parar na estação de Hogsmeade, o vilarejo próximo a escola. As garotas vestiram suas capas por cima das roupas e puxaram o malão dos bagageiros. Eles caiam no chão com muito barulho e peso. Do lado de fora, podiam ouvir a movimentação. Fee puxou a maçaneta da porta de correr da cabine, mas esta não abriu.  
  
Está emperrada - ela falou com esforço, ainda puxando a porta Como emperrada? - Noa falou com desespero na voz - Deixa eu ver, sai daí - a garota também puxou a maçaneta, mas da mesma forma a porta não abriu - É coisa do Black... tenho certeza... Ele deve ter esperado passar o carrinho de comida. Aquele idiota - Jude se apressou até a porta - Deixe-me tentar! - ela puxou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e sussurrou de um modo encantador, que deixou Lily perplexa - Alohomora Ainda não abre - Noa falou - Você fez certo? Lógico que fiz certo, eu não sou idiota... - Jude bradou Calma, meninas... vocês não precisam berrar - Fee falou - Deve ter alguma coisa aqui fora...  
  
De repente a porta se abriu. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos tingidos enrolados e cheio de mechas trançadas estava parada do lado de fora.  
  
Achei que vocês precisavam de ajuda! - sorriu. 


End file.
